


Exit Does Not Exist

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Natasha walked across the dimly lit room with trepidation, her eyes locked to the lone figure blending into the shadows. The protruding erect cock throbbing rhythmically lured her closer and closer.

As Mystique’s glowing eyes surveyed Natasha her thin lips parted into a smirk, her legs widening as she shifted to bring greater prominence to her stiff cock. Natasha came to a stop, wide eyes remaining yet her body language suggested why she was hesitating,

Clicking her tongue Mystique crooked a finger as she hummed. “Too big?” In response Natasha shook her head, swiftly closing the gap between them she managed a smirk as she murmured. “No, no I just don’t know what hole I want filled first.”

Slowly she bent down to meet Mystique’s gaze, groaning a heated kiss ensued. As Mystique’s hand grasped the back of her head and pulled her in close, Natasha smirked as she rolled her tongue. “Got it.”

Breaking the kiss slowly, Natasha got on her knees and grabbed Mystique’s shaft, pumping as she grinned while listening to the low groaning she provoked. Opening her mouth slightly, she protruded her tongue and lavished attention upon Mystique’s firming cock. Letting her tongue glide around the rounded shaft, she inched closer to the other woman’s tip.

Mystique’s fingers slid through Natasha’s long hair as she grunted. “Yes, you’re confident, but what else can you do.”

A light giggle, Natasha rolled her tongue back and forth across Mystique’s tip, causing her body to quake, even harder when Natasha’s voice reverberated. “A lot, but...I don’t know how long you-”

Her words pre-empted as Mystique pressed both hands firmly against the back of her head, pumping her hips to drive her cock down Natasha’s throat, a heavy groan as she rocked back and forth. Her hands refusing to loosen. Natasha gurgled with delight as she took inch after inch of Mystique's solid cock into her throat. Slowly moving her hands to slide under the other woman, grabbing her butt tightly. A sharp grunt as Mystique jerked her hips again, striking her hips against Natasha's face she glanced down slowly as she mumbled through a smirk. "I can go as long as I please, as for you?"

Natasha's attempts at an answer were all but silence as Mystique drove herself even deeper within her.


End file.
